Conventional systems exist for the recognition of voice commands and other voice inputs. Such systems, however, may be relatively slow and/or inaccurate in inputting data, particularly when processing and/or memory limitations exist, as may be the case with mobile applications. In some data-input situations, voice commands can be avoided by using a physical input, such as a keyboard or stylus. However, in more text-intensive data entry, such physical inputs, particularly in the context of mobile applications, may be overly awkward or time-consuming.